


To Meet You Again

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger, an average teenage boy who lives in Germany going through high school, puberty, the norm. All except for the fact that he can see his past life, he knows about everything that happened in the titan war. Being the only known person who can remember, it gets a little lonely, that is until one person starts a whole chain of  people who remember, and that person is Levi Ackerman. But what will happen when Levi doesn't remember the most important part, his love, Eren?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lonliness

~ Eren's POV~

The air is cold, and my hands aren't getting any warmer. It kind of sucks having to walk to school in 30 degree winter weather. Then again, at least now-a-days there's a heating system in just about every classroom at school. I remember back in the day, how I used to complain about how cold Germany got in the winter to Mikasa and Armin, and then how Mikasa would tell me, 'You should be grateful for what your have, Eren'.

The memories flood in my mind about those two and a grin plasters itself on face as I continue to walk to school. I attempted to shove my hands deeper in my thin jacket pockets, because I can't afford the $70 dollar uniform winter coats, I'm stuck my super light coat. The sweet relief of warmth I wished to gain in my pocket was far from present, I sighed. My icy breath showing in front of me, I look down toward the snow that glazed the sidewalk below me. The crunching noise it made under my feet was just loud enough to hear through my blaring headphones.

Getting closer to my school, which had been ironically named 'Titan High', I looked over to my side admiring the suburban scenery and saw three small children, probably walking to school as well. The one in the middle was walking backward as the other two walked front facing. The backward walking one was using his arms to say something. 

In a way it reminded me of our little group of three. Mikasa following me wherever I went, and Armin trying to talk me out of every crazy thing I ever tried to and then ending up going along with us.

The grin returned itself to my face as I looked away and entered the school. As I walked through the overly crowded hallways to my first class, I saw Armin at his locker grabbing a few books and stuffing them into his bag. It's rare to see Armin with any friends really, and since nobody from back then remembers I don't bother. What's the sense of creating new bonds if they can't recall what you already had.

It's a pretty pessimistic way of thinking, I know and it's sad really, I would love to be friends with Armin again, he was my best friend, but I just can't. He's just in a different league than me. Not that I'm any higher on the popularity scale than him, I don't have any friends either, but it would be weird a dorky-genius and a loser. Not the best pair of friends in my opinion.

Then again, were we ever the best pair of friends? Before Mikasa came around, it was just Armin and me. I would always get beat up from picking fights with people while Armin would try to rationalize things with them. Either way we both came out looking worse than when we went in. We are opposites in almost every way, but I guess that's why we get along, or got along. For all I know he could be completely different in this life than before.

Eventually I walked past Armin and the bell rang signaling that class had started. I was always late to my first period, history. Why care to learn about what I already know. Plus the teacher, don't get me started on the irony of being taught one of the strongest commanding soldiers from back then. Every morning when I arrive to class late, he makes the same remark.

"Do you want an F in my class Jaeger?"

Ah, there it is. For some reason I always chuckle at that statement. Commander Erwin Smith went from giving death sentences to giving homework assignments.

The grin returned, the same one from outside. I shuffled to my seat and brushed the hair out of my face while I sat. Glancing at him whilst I pull out my things. I guess the best thing about being reincarnated is I know exactly how to set the people I once knew off.

"No Sir!" I replied seeing if I could get a reaction, however that didn't happen.

"Hmph," Erwin sighed "Like I explained on Friday, we are going to start going over the war that started in 845 BC. Now, does anyone know what the war was about?"

I raised my hand faster than anything ever seen. A surprised look came across Erwin's stern face as he choose me for the answer.

"The war was a battle of humans v. titans, sir." I answered. I earned stares from my classmates who had either questioned why I used sir so much, on impulse, or assumed I was dumber than bricks and couldn't count to two. Brushing off their glaring eyes I stared at Erwin waiting for a reaction.

"Great answer Eren, he's right this chapter is on the titan v. human war. Open your books to page 243." Erwin ordered the class.

Doing as I was told, I opened the book and listened to Erwin's voice recite the words that I played over in my mind with graphic detail. It made me laugh a little hearing him talk about certain plans of attack that he'd come up with in the first place without even knowing.

Maybe they could remember me, but I doubt it. Who could you remember from words in a book that aren't even historically correct.

The books aren't going to tell you about the countless lives that were taken in order to protect me. It was one of the many things that made being reborn make me feel terrible. The efforts of all the brave soldiers that vowed their lives to the Survey Corps and Scouting Regiment, just to die and be forgotten, whether it was to regular titans or ones like me.

Shifters, I can't even begin to count how many lives were taken just because of the female titan.

"Nobody really understood how the wall got there or where it came from and the only person who did happen to die at a young age. So, somehow we all just ended up entrusting our lives within them and that's why--" Erwin began to rant being cut off by the bell. " Alright, we'll continue tomorrow so come awake and ready to learn." he stated as the class left.

I wonder if Erwin remembers. I always drop hints and stuff but nothing. What if he never does remember? What if no one ever does remember? Shut up Jaeger, you were lucky enough to just have found some of your former friends, you shouldn't be complaining, I argued with myself.

Leaving the classroom and making my way to my locker, I stared at the ground. Sometimes I go into this existential crisis mode and I'm a Debbie Downer of sorrow and emptiness for about a week. I guess today is the day it starts up again. It's just the feeling that I'll never have anyone to call a friend again, or anyone I can truly love and then I go on to question if i'm like 100% alive and it all goes downhill from there.

After it passes, I'm completely fine, I just go on with my daily life. I mean, i still think about it, but it doesn't affect me as much until I'm in a certain state of mind.

I leaned down to reach my locker and grabbed my lunch. During lunch I normally sit alone outside or go to a restaurant. I don't have any friends so sitting with all of squad 104 isn't going to happen. I tend to spend time alone a lot, save for the cat at my house.

I walked outside and found a nice table under a tree to sit and eat. Pulling out my lunch, a book and my music was the norm for me. And so I did with no interruption, sometimes it's nice to just be alone. Sometimes.

~

Once the school day had finally come to an end I made my way down to the nearest Seven-Eleven and bought myself some food for dinner. I don't exactly know how to cook except like a quesadilla. Those are easy to make, it's just two warmed tortilla and cheese.

Leaving the store with a microwave pizza and Arizona tea, I made my way to the woods. Why you ask, why is my house in the woods? That's because I currently live in the old base where I once did with Levi's squad. Granted it's been refurbished a little and cleaned, but it still feels the same.

Sometimes I'd go down to what's now my basement, but was my old cell. I keep all the really expensive valuables in there locked up. When I first came here and bought the property, as soon as I walked I could tell it hadn't been touched in years. Not just because of the way it looked, but because, and this might sound weird, but it still smelt like the home I'd grown to love.

Opening the front door, I walked in and was hit right in the face with an immense amount of cold air. I swear, this place might just be colder than outside. I walked into the kitchen and set the bag down. I went to turn on the light and almost crushed my cat, whose name happens to be Scout, like Scouting Legion, I thought it was cute.

Scattering to turn on the heater in the hallway, I always stop and look at the picture of my family. Me, mom and, dad, it was nice for a while. Until my mom got sick and died, as hard as it was for me to relive my mom dying this time it was peaceful and that made me happy. After she died, my dad walked out on me. That wasn't a surprise either, I mean I don't care as long as he's working, I'm fine, I live off his money. I have to say though, my family was just never the same without Mikasa.

Shaking the memories out of my mind, I walked back to the kitchen and made my pizza in my half painted kitchen that I never successfully finished, and probably never will. The four loud dings from the microwave made me jump, but I grabbed my pizza and sat at the table. I began to eat, but I shouldn't of expected much from a gas station pizza because it was horrible to a point I think it was almost inedible, but I muscled through it because I had no other food in the house.

After eating I sat on the couch and flipped on a ridiculous reality show. After about 30 minutes I could feel myself begin to fall asleep, but just like that I felt a jolting sensation that grabbed me from my sleep just to awake at three am. Every night it's the same nightmare that pulls me awake to my piercing screams in the dead of night. It's gotten to the point where the screams aren't even authentic, they're just senseless.

Since it happens every night I roughly get about five hours of sleep a night, maybe less depending on if I manage to sleep after waking up. Plus, I'm pretty sure the bags under my eyes are becoming more visible every passing day. It's gross.

During those hours of sleep I never get, I find myself writing. Not poems, or music, but I always end up writing about the people I met in my past life. About how I met them and their personality. They're literally all over my house, scattered everywhere.

I think the reason I do this is so I don't forget them, like they've so obviously forgotten me.


	2. One Step Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren meets someone interesting during his lunch break

~Eren's POV~

Levi,

Although at first he was a pain in my everywhere, he turned out to be one of the greatest things to ever happen to me. Levi Ackerman is my first and only love! He was perfect in every way, shape and form. His height was made up for by his perfect posture, his hair was perfectly fitting for his personality somehow, and his eyes were the most beautiful things ever. He was a squad captain and amazing at being just that. He made being the leader of something look so easy, and that was absolutely amazing. I hope that one of these days we could meet again, whether or not he remembers me or not, just seeing him is enough.

~

It was at this point that I was crying. It happens every night and It's nothing new. It happened last night when I was writing about Sasha. I rarely write about her and I think that's the reason it was so painful. The thought of never seeing her attempt to steal food ever again, was overbearingly sad. The loss of everyone is sad.

I stood up and threw the paper aside where it landed in the giant pile of papers with letters, some paragraphs long, of people I knew. The pile is fairly small considering I do this every night and since I only started to do this maybe a year and a half ago. The reason I do such crazy things is because not to long ago, I began to forget. It's hard to describe, but I felt my memories slipping away from me.

Not huge memories at first, just voices of some people and faces of others, so I thought nothing of it, but then it got worse and I started to forget serious events that took place. I thought If I let this continue on for much longer, I might forget Levi and if that happened I'd never forgive myself. So, I took matters into my own hands and started writing down their likes, dislikes, personality, hair style, the list goes on. 

After long, the memories stopped fading, so whatever I was doing was working. I continued at it and soon after that it became a daily thing.

I stood, slowly walking to the couch and placing my tired body back on the couch. The darkness in the room began to overwhelm me so I grabbed my knees and pulled them to my chest while the tears fell again. Slipping down my legs and hitting my feet until the couch cushions began to feel damp. The thought of never seeing Levi or any of them again made my heart burst with sadness. In this life, I'm not good at keeping my emotions in check, not that I was a prodigy at it before.

Sometimes I'll just break down. I'll cry for hours on end with memories of Levi in my arms or him rustling my hair with his gentle but firm hands telling me it'll be okay. Then I'll cry some more because Levi was my one and only. He still is, and he always will be. 

I honestly don't think I could take the time to even try to love anyone other than him. It's pathetic that 2000 years after we'd died, he still holds the biggest place in my heart. For all I know he could have someone else right now. He could've not remembered me at all and fallen for someone else. It's a sickening feeling to imagine him being held by someone other than me, but sadly that's just how life works. It doesn't two lifetimes to realize that.

~

When lunch had come around the next day at school, I was leaving Hanji's science class and remembered that I hadn't packed myself something to eat. Reaching into my back pocket, I pulled out my wallet and saw that I had ten dollars, so I thought why not go to Starbucks. 

I walked off of the school grounds after getting consent from the front office then making my way down the street to the Starbucks only a block away. I walked into the powerful smell of coffee and the ear piercing sound of the beans being ground.

I've never been a fan of caffeine in general, but a hot chocolate and a croissant sounds amazing, especially since it's practically four degrees outside and not getting any warmer. As my turn in line came closer and closer I got out my money and continued to wait.

Observing the surroundings of the cafe, it became clear that it wasn't very packed in here. Very few people were actually sitting down and enjoying the day. Being pulled from my thoughts when it was my turn in line, I paid and got my drink and croissant. I choose the seat by a window, pulled out my Ipod and slipped the buds in my ears.

I pulled out my phone and read an eBook while I continued to eat. I'd always loved reading, maybe not back then, but now I do. In fact, when I was a kid I always told my mom about how I wanted to become an author one day, but as time passed I gave up on that dream and read very rarely. Once secondary school came around I really got back into it and I am really glad that I did. Books can truly be like a best friend when actual people can't.

I payed seldom to no attention to my surroundings, people walked by, bumped me, and spoke really loud, but I blocked out all of it. That was until my Ipod died and had to stop listening to music. Sighing, I set down the device and earphones then looked up and took in the world.

As time continued, the place got busier and I was relieved that I had got here at the time I did. The constant ring of the bell on the front door was getting quite annoying. It wasn't until the bell rang, from when you open the door, that a familiar person walked in.

My jaw literally dropped and I could feel my stomach bubbling from the sight of this person, because standing in the now really long line was none other than Levi Ackerman. Trying to avoid eye contact I proceeded to look at the rest of him. He looked good, but one thing I noticed was the fact that he was wearing a uniform from the school I went to.

Trying not to make a scene out of my obvious staring, I looked down back to my drink. The visible pain I was feeling in my stomach and my heart and everywhere else was drawing some attention. At that moment I wondered how I looked, usually I couldn't care less about my appearance, but now I was feeling extremely self conscious.

I clicked off the book I was reading on my phone, pulled up the camera, and put it on front facing mode then pointing it on my hair. Lifting my free hand up I patted it down, and that looked terrible, so messed it up again and it actually looked okay. I figured I can totally pull off the messy hair look, and that burst of confidence caused me to knock my earbuds off the table across the cafe.

At first I thought nothing of it, I stood up from my seat to grab them from wear they were, but someone picked them up first. Seeing who grabbed them I thought, of course it had to be him that picked them up. As I walked over to take them back, I could feel my cheeks getting hot from the mere sight of him, and the closer I got the more uneasy I became, and by the time I was close enough to take the earbuds back I was ready to burst.

He looked just the same as back then. Same undercut, same unsatisfied look about him, same annoyed glint in his eyes, same straight lined lips, and they were all perfect! By this time I could feel myself holding back the tears that used to very rarely see the light of day, but now are almost daily. I could see him now looking into my eyes and I wanted to explode, but I was pulled from my thoughts.

"Hey, you dropped these right?" His deep voice spoke filling my head with ageless memories.

"Uh-Ye-Yeah, Th-Thanks!" I replied way more excited than I should of.

Feeling completely and utterly embarrassed with myself and that previous situation, I returned to my seat hating every fiber of myself. In my head all I did was put myself down for how I acted with phrases like "You Idiot" and "You ruined any and every chance you had with him now!". Repeating things like that in my head was all I could think to do.

I had no one to talk all of this out too, so all I had were my thoughts and sometimes your own brain isn't as encouraging as you'd want it to be. I felt the tears make their way into my eyes and down my face. I hate crying in public, random people always try to comfort me when I don't want to be comforted. If anyone was going to, I'd want it to be Levi-

I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked behind me startled to see none other then the comfort himself.

"Hey kid, I saw your uniform and I thought-" He cut himself off from whatever he was going to say and began, "You've been crying?"

He looked puzzled, but not stoic like usual. Giving me a concerned look he went around to the other side of me and brought a chair next to where I sat. He looked at me for a couple of seconds, I wanted to know what he was thinking so bad. I wanted to know what was going on behind those beautiful gray eyes of his, but then just like that, out of no where he pulled me into a hug.

I was as confused as I was embarrassed, but feeling his warmth made it all worth while. We sat in silence for the majority of the next two minutes we spent together in that small cafe. Once I felt his arms begin to release themselves, his warmth was gone in an instant and the everlasting cold remained once more.

Why did he do that I thought, and then without realizing asked out loud, " Why did you do that?".

"What do you mean?" He replied short and sweet.

All I wanted to know in this moment, was why he was doing any of this. From picking up my earbuds to cheering me up with a hug, why? It couldn't be that he remembered me because he hasn't given me any sign that he knows my name or asked me anything me about the past.

"I mean why did you hug me all of the sudden?"

"Well, to be simple, you looked like you needed it. I may not know what's wrong, but that doesn't change the fact that sometimes all we need is a hug to make us feel at least a little bit better. Don't you think?"

The fact that all I needed was for him to speak to me was reason enough to know that I'm still head over heels in love with him, regardless of whether he remembers or not, just being able to speak to him is a privilege.

"Yeah, I guess. Thank you." I replied feeling a little shy.

"No problem." He said. I was kind of strange to hear Levi use such present terms, even though I use them sometimes, its just weird. "Oh, and before I forget I was going to ask you if you wanted to hang out sometime?" He asked me back to his normal stoic self.

"Uh-uh, sure, but why?" I questioned having no clue why he would want to hang out with me, regardless of whether he remembers or not, I'm not really a social butterfly in any sense of the way.

"I see you at school sometimes and you're always alone, and to be honest I have really no friends either, so I thought that maybe you would want to hang out sometime? You don't have to, it's just a harmless question." he stated firmly.

"Sure!" I stood from my chair not even a second after he'd finished talking and almost yelled at him with excitement .

"Cool, well I'm going back." he said pointing in the direction of the school with his thumb. I smiled still feeling uneasy because of his presence. Still standing, I was blushing like an idiot, however, I was about to return to my now cold drink when he said, "Oh, I never got your name."

"It's Eren...Eren Jaeger." I managed to stutter out.

"Mine is Levi Ackerman." He half yelled since he was practically out of the cafe by that point.

I chuckled at him, finally managing to sit down, I calmed myself down, but after a few minutes everything started to process and I literally flipped my shit. I hugged Levi, I talked to Levi, and soon I might get to hang out with Levi! This is the most progression I've made in my entire life. Even though it didn't seem like he remembered me at all, it's completely fine for the time being.

The simple fact that I got be in the presence of him again was astounding and made my stomach flutter in such a way, that no one but him could make it.

All of these emotions that I managed to suppress, which weren't many, were making there way to the surface. I needed someone to talk to, I need to find someone who'll listen to my rants, but the only person I know of is Armin and he and I aren't even friends. I need to make an attempt, just an attempt. If he gets weirded out, even a little, by my sudden approach I'll forget everything and just work it all out by self, like I always do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter, Yay! If you're reading this your so cool and thank you so much for taking time to read my book, its means so much to me. Criticism is always welcome, just nothing to harsh please. :)


	3. Reviving Friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a slum, Eren turns to an old friend for advice

~Eren's POV~

Armin,

My best friend since before the wall was broken all the way up until now, even though he doesn't remember me, a picture of past him is still quite vivid in my mind, his blonde bob haircut and his almost feminine body frame. He was a kind person, someone you could always count on no matter what. His utter genius was another thing I remember quite well about him. He provided us with plenty of attack formations and inventions, and with the help of Hanji to put our plans to action we were almost unstoppable. However, the thing I remember the most about him, was his knack of always knowing exactly what to say and when to say it. Whether it be to me or Mikasa, he knew just how to cheer us up when we needed it most. That's just the person he was, and hopefully still is.

~

It's currently four in the morning and today I'll be making an attempt to talk to an old friend. This friend has been there for me since the beginning of the beginning and hopefully still will be.

I have no clue how it'll go down, If he'll remember me or request a restraining order against me. There are plenty of ways this can end, but being the person I am, I'm solely looking at the worst possible scenarios. I really wish I didn't do that, but it can't be helped. I never did anything like that back then. When I was with the Survey Corps, even all the way back to when I was still in training, I never thought this way. Sure there were moments when I became discouraged, but never looked into the negatives of the situation.

I wonder if those small, even insignificant differences applied to everyone else that was reborn into this world again? Even the most trivial things could cause someone change drastically. This lack of confidence and pessimism that occurred in me changed my demeanor immensely.

These thoughts continued to baffle my mind until the morning rolled around and I was forced to get dressed and go to school. Luckily I didn't change out of my uniform last night, so I'll have a little time on my hands to do the homework that I neglected the night before.

Standing in my lounge a half hour later, I put my school bag together in a rush. Running over to the wall where my phone had been charging, I saw the time and literally ran out of the door and down the path leading out the forest.

I forgot my jacket so I'll probably catch a cold in this freezing weather, but it'll all be worth it if I manage to catch Armin before he heads to his first class. Running as fast as my legs would carry me, I made it to the front gate of the school a record 10 minutes before the bell would normally ring.

Making my way into the hallway, I treaded my normal path hoping to see Armin at his locker, however the large crowd of people were making it impossible for me to even make it to class. I always hated the inconsiderate people that just stood in the middle of the hallway talking about irrelevant things. There are some people who have places to be and they just stand there talking about a 'new boy band' or the 'game last night'.

My body was being tightly squished between two unnaturally tall athletes who couldn't even bother to spare a glance at me all the while my lungs were slowly losing their ability to give me air. As they continued to move in the direction opposite of where I needed to be, I gave it everything I had and made my out without a ruptured lung, but the fling forward caused me to land on the floor with a thud.

Banging my head on the white tiled floor, I got up and stumbled towards the lockers for support. My mind was foggy and my head hurt a lot, but I had a task to complete. With all the things that changed about me, I'm glad that my determination had failed to leave. Using the lockers as my crutch, I was a mere feet from Armin's locker, but Armin didn't see me as he proceeded to close his locker and walk down the hall to class.

I stopped, I came to the conclusion that I'd have to try again at lunch, but then in sudden realization, as I was contemplating still what I was going to say to him, I discovered the overbearing stinging sensation in my head the adrenaline had managed to suppress up until now. It felt as if a hurricane and a tornado were having a argument over who got to torment me next, and they were at a draw.

I didn't have the strength to go to class, so without any argument I sat down on the floor again and decided to wait for Armin to return, luckily Armin went to his locker after every class. Regardless, the last hour of nothing but thought was horrible, especially because the only things I thought about were

A - Levi,

B - Armin's return,

C - and how much my head hurt.

Then again it wasn't much different than usual. I never talk to anyone, that is unless I'm called on in class or being polite in a particular situation. My home is always really quiet because of the fact that there's no one to talk to anyway. No one but my thoughts, and maybe my cat, but that's how it's been since my dad left. I'm just surprised that by this point I haven't started talking to myself out loud.

Summers are always the loneliest too. I try to find a job just so I can get out of the house and interact with people and so far its worked because I found one last summer and asked if I could return next summer, She said she would be glad to have me.

So, in other words, my life doesn't suck, I just wish I could improve it. I probably could, I just don't have the will to. It's not pertinent that I improve. As these endless thoughts continued, I started to feel calm and the pain began to fade, I found myself slowly slipping away into deep sleep...

~

"Hey, are you okay? Wake up!" A voice said. it sounded quite familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on who it was.

Opening my eyes slowly, I saw a blonde boy in front of me shaking my shoulders. He looked down into my eyes with genuine concern for my well being. My mind was still a little fogged up since I had hit my head earlier, but I could easily feel myself being lifted from where I sat in the floor and an arm was put around me as support.

As my mind began to shut down once more and I felt myself drifting off again. My legs being violently dragged across the floor in an attempt to carry me somewhere. The last thing I heard before I was completely out again was 'Don't worry Eren, I'll get you home.' Whoever this person was, they knew my name.

~

I opened my eyes again with a splitting headache, hopefully the last time for today, and I was in my home. How did I get here I thought and then I remembered the person that carried me. I don't know who that person was, or how they knew where I lived, or where they were now in fact.

Getting a grasp of my surroundings I could see that my tv was on, something was cooking in my kitchen, and my shoes and uniform jacket were off and folded nicely on the other side of the couch. This person just likes to make themselves right at home don't they.

As much as I wanted to know who they were and how they'd known where I live, I couldn't get over the amazing smell coming from the kitchen. It was probably the best thing I've smelled in there in ages. I wanted to get up and take a look at what it was, but I soon learned that it was incredibly painful to walk to due to the splitting headache I had. Just then I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Oh good, you're awake, I was getting a little worried." the voice said.

I looked behind to the stairs waiting for the owner of the voice to appear and to my surprise, it was someone I hadn't talked to in ages. A blonde boy that goes by the name of Armin appeared before me holding some blankets, most likely for me. Walking closer to me I continued to sit immobile and amazed at the person in front of me.

"You're probably hungry, so I started making soup. Do you want some?" He asked as nonchalant as possible.

Still trying to fathom what exactly was happening, I looked into the kitchen towards the soup, earning a confused stare from Armin. He changed facial expressions and took a few more steps to me and held out his hand.

"I'm Armin." he greeted happily. I don't know what he was expecting of me. To get up, shake his hand, and act as nothing had happened! Maybe he thought I didn't remember, and that's why he changed his tone with me.

Not having any of the remembering business, I sprang up and hugged him as tightly as I could hoping that this would make him realize that I do remember him. I was obviously at a loss for words so this was the next best thing.

At first, I was the only one giving anything to this hug, so I was worried. Maybe he didn't remember and was just doing something nice for me. After All, he is overly kind. After about 10 seconds of this one sided hug, I felt a tight squeeze and realized he was hugging back.

I felt overwhelming happiness inside. After all of this time being alone and wondering if I was the only one, I understand now that I'm not, and that's a wonderful feeling. I can finally be content knowing that there is hope for everyone else that I see around, even Levi.

"E-Eren, I can't breath!" Armin said as I came back to reality, letting go of him.

"Sorry Armin." I replied rubbing the back of my head and smiling.

This was kind of awkward, neither us are talking to each other and sitting in complete silence. What are we to talk about, I mean there's the whole Levi thing, but I can't spring that one him after we just started talking. What should ask him about-

"So, Eren, why were you passed out in the hallway in front of my locker?" he asked. Thank god!

How do I respond to a question like that, 'Oh, you know, I wanted to talk to you for the first time in about 2000 years about my love life and if you'd help me with it'. How horrible does that sounds? Pretty horrible, regardless of whether it's the truth or not, I wouldn't say that.

"I, um, I wanted to talk to you." was all I said hoping he wouldn't dig deeper into it.

"Oh, what about?" and he dug deeper, of course.

"Uh-I-um, you see-" Armin cut me off by putting his hand up.

"Eren, you can tell me. I've known you've remembered for quite sometime now, I was waiting to see if you'd come up to me and see if I did to, but you assumed I didn't, correct?"

He got it right on the mark. That happens to be the exact reason why I never come up to him, but I'd never admit that. It makes me seem like such a horrible person, but I guess since it's true, I am a horrible person.

"I-we can talk about that later, for now, how have you been?" I said dodging the bullet, for now anyway.

"I've been fine actually, I live peacefully with my Grandpa." he stated.

"What about your parents?"

"They spend their time traveling the world, kind of like my last life, huh. What about you, how have you been doing?"

"Fine I guess," A lie,"I live alone here, my mom died a while back and my dad walked out on me. I guess it is like our last lives." I chuckled, as did he.

We sat in silence again, this time for a considerable amount of time, Until Armin spoke up again breaking the ice.

"So, do you wanna tell me why you were in front of my locker now?" He said.

I guess there's no getting out of it, just tell him. He's Armin, he doesn't care if what you did was selfish. I'm sure he's just glad to be friends again, I am regardless.

"Well, I wanted to talk, like I said, but not to catch up or anything," I paused trying to figure out a way to word what I was going to say,"I wanted advice and I don't have anyone to talk to about it, so I thought maybe I should try seeing if you remember and ask you. Regrettably it was a bad idea, I should've just tried to figure it out by myself like always , but I honestly have no clue with this one..." I trailed off.

"Okay, I will try to give the best advice I can, what is it?" He stayed positive and asked me, proving my point that I can always rely on Armin.

"So I was in the coffee shop by school yesterday and I ran into...Levi. Things happened and he asked me if I wanted to hang out with him during school, seeing as our lack of friends go. I agreed, but I just don't know if he's being nice or if he remembers. It's really messing me up inside." I complained to Armin, most likely on the verge of tears.

"Okay, well step one is to calm down. You overthink things way too much, Eren. I have a few questions, but it's just to conclude the best advice I can give you. So, what are your feelings toward Captain- Sorry, old habit, toward Levi? and what exactly happened at the coffee shop?"

I looked down at my soup and thought about which question to answer first, but more importantly which question would hurt less to answer. I have no reason to be embarrassed, I mean it's Armin. He was the first person that discovered and accepted my feelings toward Levi.

"Well, okay I was in the coffee shop and I saw him there and that made me go to a dark and sad place in my head and I started crying, but then he came up behind me to ask me something, which was if I wanted to hang out, and he saw that I was crying and pulled up a chair to hug me. It was a really long hug though, but I felt safe in his arms." I answered his question.

He looked at me, waiting for me to say something else. Then I remembered He asked another question.

"Oh, um, I guess I have feelings for him. I've been completely alone ever since my dad left me, I haven't a single friend my whole life because I was worried I'd forget you guys and him especially. I haven't talked to anyone about back then, not even my parents, but a while back I began forgetting everything. Eventually, I came up with a system so I wouldn't forget and it works, but I tend to write about Levi the most and when I do, an overwhelming amount of sadness takes over and I'm just a sack of tears. So, basically what I'm saying is I love him and I want him back in my life." I explained

Armin looked at me for a minute, probably trying to find someway to say that it wasn't going to happen. I stared back at him waiting for the crushing disappointment of an answer. He looked as if he was about to speak when he closed his mouth again and thought for another minute.

"Eren, from what you gave me I can tell that it seems probable that he could remember, but it's not enough information to tell for sure. If I could recommend you do anything, it would be take up his offer and spend some time with him." he concluded

It wasn't the answer I was looking for, and I don't even know what answer I was looking for, but Armin gave me the best advice I could probably get.

Just the thought that I could spend some time with him excited me more than anything else has.

"Thank you, Armin." I said, tears forming in my eyes.

"Your welcome, but why are you crying?" he asked, probably with a good idea why, but I'm about to throw him off.

"I just, can't believe that I can talk to you again, that we can be friends again, that I'm finally not alone." I replied, removing some of the tears with my fingers.

The blonde boy got up and wrapped his arms around me once more, and I returned the squeeze. We sat like that for a while, but then he let go, held me by the shoulders, and turned his gaze toward the floor.

"I'm also glad that we can talk and be friends again, and I hope regardless of social standings that we can hang out like when we were kids back then, but-" Armin cut himself off and quickly said, "Anyway, I'm glad I could help you with your problem!" He stated finally looking up and smiling widely.

"It just, doesn't feel complete without Mikasa though..." I trailed off, ignoring his strange topic change and just hoping Armin would know and say something about where she'd be.

Waiting for some type of answer from him was tedious because all he seemed to do was sit and stare into his now empty bowl of soup. The silence that filled the air was merciless and icy. I felt as though I could hear Armin's thoughts in the endless silence.

I cleared my throat unknowingly catching Armin's attention. He spoke up ending that moment of absolutely nothing.

"Yeah, I agree, but I can't tell you I know where she is." pausing again, he spoke up, "But, it does seem that people we've never seen turn up at our school, so don't lose hope. I'm sure she'll turn up!" He finished, smiling widely again.

Something seemed off about him, but I didn't want to pry. The emotional level in this visit we've had is high enough as it is and pressing any further could be disastrous.

On that note I decided to cut our chat short and bid him a fair well. It seems pretty crappy since he took me home after I violently clanged my head this morning, but I just needed to think by myself. I've grown accustomed to thinking things out that way.

I stood up and asked him nicely to leave, grateful that he didn't ask why I was kicking him out so suddenly. Saying our goodbyes at the door after he collected his school things was hard because it's first time seeing him in this eternity of loneliness and he's exactly as the former person I knew.

"I hope to see you at school tomorrow, and I'm sure Levi will too." he reassured me. "I'm also glad the old base got bought by someone who'll take care of it." He finished, walking away.

He was cautious as he made his way down the snowy path leading out of the forest. His figure had just turned into a dark silhouette when the first of many snowflakes began to fall from the now cloud covered sky. The trees around my stone home started tuning the bleak white color that would soon envelop the entire town.

Heading back inside to shield myself from the intense cold that was sure to follow the few flakes that fell, I made my way upstairs to my bedroom so I could change into warmer clothing.

Peaking my head inside my bedroom, I saw a room very unfamiliar to me seeing as I always tend to sleep in the lounge. The bed that was pushed against the furthest wall was covered in boxes that I'd pulled from the basement years ago, still packed from even more years before, but now covered in dust and cobwebs. The only thing I used in here was my dresser and then again I rarely even use that because I go to a uniform school and have no friends to hang out with on the weekends.

I stepped over scraps of paper that had made their way up here somehow, over to my dresser. Its old and dusty appearance on the outside, was completely opposite to the inside which stayed clean and folded. The top of the dresser was barely a surface at all. It's covered in so many pictures and trivial memorials that there is literally no room to set anything on it.

Avoiding looking at the pictures that resided on the cluttered surface, I pulled open the drawer to see the small amount of clothes that I never wear. Pushing aside the summer clothes to reach the winter clothes at the bottom of the drawer.

I pulled out a gray and purple jumper and a pair of black sweats. I started to remove my tie and white collared shirt to reveal my stomach that was slightly lighter than rest on my body and a scar.

Somehow a scar I'd gotten from my previous life had manifested its way onto my current body. It's not huge, but it's not small. It stretches all the way from the top of my ribs my belly button. My memories of how I'd gotten the scar are fuzzy, so I really don't remember how I got it.

I find it ironic how I can remember the most trivial things like Sasha's favorite color, but nothing about how I'd gotten a scar that's still present to this day.

I ran my hand up and down the mystery mark and felt almost nothing. No sensational pain or feeling, just nothing. Not even a second of past feelings, just the overwhelming nothingness once again.

I proceeded to throw on my jumper and sweats when I heard my doorbell ring.

Confused as to why someone would visit a random house in the middle of the woods, I thought maybe Armin left something and is coming back to get it. Concluding that that was what it was, I raced down the stairs very ungracefully and stopped right in front of the door.

It hadn't occurred to me that maybe I could look through the peep hole, that maybe it could be a murderer that I'm opening the door with welcoming arms for, or that maybe it wasn't even Armin.

Well it seems that I was right on one of the three thoughts I had because when I opened the door it wasn't Armin.

"Hey Eren, I found your notebook."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter is up and it took forever. Sorry, I'm involved with theater and have been preoccupied with that for the past few weeks. Regardless, I hope you like this chapter and I hope you like cliffhangers!


End file.
